Naked Daisies
by purple pineapples
Summary: You pluck the petals from a daisy to see if your love is returned. If the outcome isn't as hoped when the last petal is off you can always start over with a new set of petals, but it'll still be the same outcome, and all that's left is the sad,naked daisy


**Summary:** Everyone knows how it goes; you pluck the petals from a daisy to see if your love is returned. If the outcome isn't as hoped when the last petal is off you can always try again with a brand new set of petals, but it'll still be the same outcome, and all you're left with is the sad, naked daisy.

Hello, this is my first fanfiction so.. haha, please just take that into consideration while reading. I would very much appreciate any constructive criticism anyone has to offer, but.. flames about my pairing choice are simply not welcome. Well, I don't really have all that much to say except that I hope everyone who happens to come across this story enjoys it. Read and enjoy! ..and maybe review? :D

**Disclaimer:** Okay really? No, I do not own the Teen Titans, haha I'm clearly just a fan.

**Naked Daisy's**

"he loves me.. he loves me not.. he loves me.. "

You know, plucking the petals off of a daisy always seemed to be a dubious, yet slightly whimsical way to determine if the one you love, truly loves you in return…

She sighs, oh if only it were that simple. A tear falls off of her cheek, _'if only he could love _me_' …_

I'm sure you've all heard of silly, lovesick girls plucking daisy petals murmuring the words "he loves me... he loves me not" yes? It's completely idiotic. It's a waste of time, what good could possibly come from that?

Another sigh.

Never in all of her 17 years of living had she ever thought that she would end up in their same boat; pathetically plucking away daisy petals, hoping, _hoping_ it would end with a "he loves me".

Well actually,

Love is a strong word. She didn't really 'believe' in love. Love is a word that is used entirely too often in today's world. All love really is, is a sexual attraction or deep infatuation to someone. It's really just a chemical reaction in the body… it's an unexplainable, yet incredibly strong _feeling_ for someone. A _feeling_. That's all it really is.

Yet, even though she believed all of this to be true she still sat on the rock overlooking the sea, petal after petal falling to the dirty ground beneath her.

She didn't know why she started this silly ritual, plucking daisy petals. She didn't even remember how this all started... she just knew that she had a deep want to keep it up. Why? She honestly didn't know, maybe it was because she hoped for the day that her last petal would end in love, and he would confess his undying need for her.

Pssht. Like that'll ever happen.

She hated feeling like this, she hated _feeling_. Okay so, that wasn't entirely true. She didn't really hate feeling itself, just the… deep attachment she had for her best friend, and how much pain it brought her. Not that feeling this way about _him_ was what caused her so much pain.

No, not at all.

In fact, she loved the silly, fluttering butterflies she would get in her stomach, the odd ache she would get throughout her entire body when he would so much as smile in her direction, or give her a ridiculously cheesy thumbs up, or even ask her to help him piece together his articles, anything directed towards her she enjoyed. Call her crazy for loving the strange sensation but, she couldn't help it. She lived for it.

No, it wasn't the way she felt about him that caused her such sadness, it was the fact that the way she felt about him could never be returned. Well how could it when he had someone as beautiful as Starfire clinging to him every second of the day? Oh _Azar_ how can he put up with that!

She didn't mean to be so bitter; her jealousy just consumed her from time to time. Yes, her little green monster would occasionally rear its ugly head and she would have to seclude herself before that awful emotion got the best of her.

That's what caused her to have to restrain herself from tearing up every time she would walk in on a "special" moment between him and Starfire. The way they looked at each other with such admiration and want was simply… beautiful, heartbreaking. Unrequited love is the worst. Oh how unfortunate.

Love. There's that word again. Does anyone really know the definition of love? Really there is no way to define it; it's all one's opinion on how they see love.

She had remembered asking Terra how she would define love, to be honest she gave a really great answer…

"Love is... when you can't do anything without thinking about that person, you always want to be with them. You want to spend all the time you possibly can with them, hold on to them and never let go. Love can be fooling, you can think you're in love and it can lead to the most horrible feeling in the world. Being in love with someone is having a complete trust that your thoughts, feelings, and other aspects of your life will be safe in the hands of another. You can wait so long for someone, loving them, and waiting for them to love you back, but they don't return it for a long time and you spend years thinking, and _thinking_ and it tears you up inside-but when that person realizes that they love you back-it's miraculous."

Of course Terra had been talking about Beast Boy. The way she spoke with such _intensity_, with such _passion_, with such… _confidence_ in her emotions. She knew them so well. She knew what love was. Raven was jealous of that, jealous that she experienced such affection and devotion-that her love was returned. To hear Terra's definition of love, how she saw love, was… pretty accurate. That would be love, that is love.

She gasped, _'do I love him?'_

Yes. Maybe she does love him... she hates to admit it, _really_ hates to admit such a weakness but, she loves him. She loves Robin. A few more tears slide down her cheeks, dripping off of her chin and onto her lap.

Admitting that she loves him had brought her more pain.

She doesn't wipe her tears away, doesn't shift from her uncomfortable position on the hard rock, she can't bring herself to do anything. She just stares at the almost naked daisy in her hand.

She smiles a little. You know, the daisy is such a beautiful flower, one that is often used in a spring bouquet. It is bright and cheerful and can really perk you up if you are feeling low. It's been said that the daisy means innocence and loyal love. Her smile dropped, a sad frown now taking its place. If that were true, she should feel joy or at least a spark of happiness from this little daisy... but at this current moment the only feeling this daisy was bringing her was complete desperation.

Down to the last petal. She knew what the answer was going to be, yet she still got a small ache in her stomach.

"he loves me"

She smirked, a painful laugh forcing its way out. If only that were true. No matter how many petals she plucked she would never receive the answer she so desperately longed for; for Robin to tell her that he loved her in return. No, that would never happen.

Her tears had dried and yet she still wiped away at her face, peeled herself off of the rock while tossing the now bare flower off to side and slowly started to walk back up to the tower.

When he was sure she was out of sight and safely back in the tower, he walked out of the shadows he'd been hiding himself in and over to the rock Raven had been sitting on for the past hour. He walked around the rock looking for something; the stem she had been holding. He picked it up and just stared at it. No thoughts, just a blank stare on his face.

One could never tell exactly what he was thinking due to his mask always hiding the windows to his soul... maybe that's why he wore it; he wanted to hide his emotions as Raven did. He sighed a sad sigh at the thought of her, his poor Raven. He didn't want her to fall in love with him, yes, he'd known of her feelings for a couple of months now. It wasn't very difficult to figure out, he was trained to examine and probe just about everything. He knew.

Did he love her in return? Yes. In fact he loved more than anything in the world. Which was why he kept it to himself. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. He wouldn't know what to do if anything were to ever happen to her. Probably go insane. No, he would never risk her safety, so he kept his strong feelings for her to himself.

He felt guilty at the pain that he was causing her, oh he couldn't even begin to share the guilt he felt... but she couldn't know, they could never be. It wasn't in their life style, it wasn't _safe. _Some may think he's weak for not telling her, he's not. He just, he cares so much for her that he doesn't want to risk her safety. And with how stressful their lives are and with all the criminals who have it out for him, it wasn't safe for them to be together... But maybe he is weak, maybe he should tell her... would it really be that bad of an outcome? They can take care of themselves, they are the Teen Titans! Sigh, that would be something to think of for another day. Tuesday's were never good for confessing love.

He looks down at the stem and then to the cold ground where all the petals lay, a sad smile gracing his features, "but I do love you Raven, I do. More than you will ever know."

He lay it on the rock and starts to walk in the direction of the tower's entrance.

Maybe he would tell her, certainly not today or maybe not even tomorrow. But he would, he _would_. For she needed to know, she needed to have the pain in her heart taken care of, mended, eased. Yes he decided, he would tell her, just... not today.

I guess for now... she's left with naked daisy's.

**END**

Yeah... I know, that's a lame ending. A r_eally_ lame ending, I know! I'm actually really disappointed at how lame of an ending this is but... ah well, it will just have to do I guess. (My toaster strudel is waiting to be consumed). Haha hopefully this wasn't too terrible of a read for anyone. If it was... I apologize. Not much I can do for you. Well hmm I don't really have much to say so... thank you for reading, I do so desperately hope that it was enjoyed, and... please leave me a review. I return the favor, keep that in mind :]

Please and thank you!  
-Lacey


End file.
